vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov
' 'Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are one of the major romantic couples of '''Vampire Academy Series, ''they are confronted with several barriers in their building strong romance, eventually becoming a couple at the end of '''Last Sacrifice. ''Into the '''Bloodlines Series they are seen to be going strong in their romance. Vampire Academy * Rose and Dimitri first meet when a group of guardians lead by Dimitri is sent to retrieve her and Lissa, having previously escaped St. Vladimir's Academy two years prior. Dimitri bargains for Rose not to be expelled and becomes her mentor to help her catch up to her classmates. Rose soon becomes attracted to him. He catches her making out with Jesse and threatens him, telling her to act responsible if she wants to be a guardian. Rose, through the bond, discovers that Lissa has been kidnapped and goes straight to Dimitri with the news. However, once there, she forgets about Lissa and she almost slept with Dimitri until he removes her necklace, revealing it as a lust charm (placed by Victor after Natalie notices their attraction to each other). Dimitri says that Rose would be an asset on the rescue mission because of the bond. After saving Lissa, he confides in Rose that he's in love with her but they can't be together. Frostbite Rose and Dimitri travel to meet Arthur Schoenberg for her qualifier exam only to find a massacre. Rose finds a silver stake and they realise humans helped. After Janine accidentally punches her, she confides in Dimitri that she believes it was on purpose. When he defends Janine they end up arguing until she passionately kisses him. Dimitri stops her, warning her never to do that again. He then begins avoiding her. Rose is later hurt to learn from Janine that Dimitri has a relationship with Tasha and might be leaving to be both her guardian and her lover. She confronts him about this and he criticises her age. He later apologises and confides confidential Strigoi information to her. Rose tells Dimitri to accept Tasha's offer. When Rose, Christian, Mia, Eddie and Mason go missing, Dimitri and Janine question Lissa and are worried about Rose. Dimitri finds her after killing Isaiah and Elena and witnessing Mason's death and he comforts her. She later talks to Dimitri who tells her that he refused Tasha's offer as it wouldn't have been right, considering he was in love with someone else: Rose. He then kisses her. Shadow Kiss Rose wakes up to experience Dimitri kissing her, only to realise it is Christian and Lissa through the bond. She goes for a walk outside where she meets Dimitri who is patrolling campus. She overhears Dimitri and Alberta discussing Victor's trial. Dimitri promises Rose that he will try to gain her access to the trial. Dimitri scolds Rose when she refuses to guard Christian, although she concedes. After she fails to protect Christian and Brandon from Stan, she's questioned, as they believe she failed on purpose. Dimitri gets them to leave her alone, admitting to Rose that he doesn't believe she did it on purpose as that's not something she'd do. On the way from Court, Dimitri's worried when Rose begins yelling to "make them go away." She confesses that she has been seeing ghosts and is forced to see a counsellor. Dimitri attacks Rose, feigning Strigoi, and she wins, making him proud of her. Dimitri finds Rose beating Jesse up and stops her, taking her to a cabin to cool off. She explains what happened and believes she's going crazy but he assures her that won't happen. They then sleep together for the first time and, afterwards, he promises her that he will find a way for them to be together. On the way back to the Academy, they are attacked by Strigoi and he sends her to go and get help. They both survive the battle and he complements her and Christian. Dimitri's with Rose when she communicates with Mason and find out where the Strigoi are. Dimitri and Rose both leave on the rescue mission but Dimitri is caught by Nathan and turned into a Strigoi. This breaks Rose's heart. She then chooses Dimitri over Lissa and leaves the Academy to kill him, knowing that was what he would want. Blood Promise Rose finds Marlen in Siberia who knows where Dimitri is. She tells him to let Dimitri know that she's looking for him. Dimitri later finds Rose and knocks her unconcious, bringing her back to Galina's place. Dimitri says that he will keep Rose until she willingly becomes Strigoi to be with him forever. He often feeds on her to numb her senses. She's finally able to escape captivity by threatening Inna and finds a silver stake in a vault. Dimitri catches up to her on a bridge where they fight and she manages to stake him, pushing him into the river. She returns to the Academy, wondering if he would have said he loved her if given the chance. She receives a parcel, the stake she used on Dimitri and a letter from him, saying that she should have been certain he was dead and that he's coming for her. Spirit Bound Rose continues to receive both love letters and death threats from Dimitri. Learning that Victor's half-brother Robert may have once restored a Strigoi back to their original form, Rose, Lissa and Eddie break Victor out of Tarasov Prison. When Eddie almost kills Dimitri, Rose interferes, believing that he can still be saved. Dimitri later kidnaps Lissa and Christian as bait for Rose. Rose makes the decision to kill Dimitri for good and is about to when Lissa and Christian stop her. Lissa was able to infuse the stake with a spell and then stakes him through the heart. Instead of it killing him it returned him back to his original form. Consumed by the guilt of his actions, Dimitri refuses Rose's comfort, claiming that he can no longer love as a side effect of being Strigoi. He tells her his love has faded. Dimitri talks to Rose the morning after she lets Adrian drink her blood and he sees the marks. Guardians then attack and they feel instinct kick in to protect each other. Rose stops Dimitri, knowing that he's already in danger of convincing people he's a dhampir again, and is arrested for Tatiana's murder. Last Sacrifice Rose is in her prison cell, contemplating the charges brought against her and occasionally using the bond to slip into Lissa's mind to view goings-on at Court. During Queen Tatiana’s funeral, statues outside the church suddenly blow up, causing chaos, and acting as a distraction for the guardians. Rose is soon broken out of prison by Mikhail, Eddie, Adrian, Abe, and Dimitri. Dimitri takes Rose out of Court and they drive for hours until they reach Sydney, who is also aiding in the escape. The Dashkov brothers invade Rose’s dreams and they later meet up with her at Sonya's house in Kentucky, where Robert changes her back into a Moroi by staking her with a silver stake infused with spirit. After recovering from the initial shock of being restored, Sonya leads them to Jillian Mastrano’s house in Michigan, who is revealed to be the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. Not long after they arrive, Guardians raid the Mastrano house, forcing them to scatter and flee again and creating the opportunity for Victor and Robert to kidnap Jill. Using her spirit abilities, Sonya is able to locate where the brothers are hiding Jill and relays the information onto Rose. Upon questioning, Sonya also reveals to Rose that her and Dimitri’s auras shine extraordinarily bright when they are around each other, which shows they are in love. This furtherly confuses Rose about Dimitri's true feelings for her. Rose, Dimitri, and Sonya quickly find Victor and Robert and fight them to get Jill back. Rose battles with Victor, and in a spirit-induced rage, she inadvertently kills him. She becomes distraught as the group heads to a hotel to recover. In one of the rooms, Dimitri attempts to comfort her and tells her not to blame herself. He admits he loves her and regrets losing her, but refuses to take another man’s girlfriend. Rose tells him she only belongs to herself, and she chooses Dimitri. They embrace and make love once again, and Rose makes the decision to break up with Adrian when she sees him in person and not in one of his spirit dreams. Back at Court and in front of the Council and assembled Moroi, Rose presents Jill as part of the Dragomir bloodline, arguing that this enables Lissa to become Queen before she reveals to everyone that Tasha is the one who killed the queen, as she hated Tatiana's policies about dhampirs and Moroi. Rose also silently notices that Tasha has longed for Dimitri the entire time, which is why Tasha framed Rose for the murder. As guardians attempt to take in Tasha, she grabs a gun and holds Mia hostage. Lissa hurries forward in an attempt to compel her to stop, but Tasha makes a rash decision, shooting at Lissa. Rose jumps in front of Lissa and takes the bullet in her chest. Her final glimpse is of Lissa and Dimitri standing over her as she blacks out. A few days later, she awakens in a palace room with Dimitri by her side. He joyfully tells her that they have both received full pardons and their guardian statuses again—she is one of Lissa’s guardians and he is Christian’s guardian. Both are finally able to be open about their relationship. When Lissa visits Rose, she realizes they are no longer bonded. They speculate that because Rose was at the brink of death and healed herself without the help of spirit, the bond was negated. Lissa also won the royal election, thanks to Jill being part of the Dragomir bloodline and making her eligible for the throne. Adrian visits Rose and confronts her on why their relationship failed; Adrian blames it on Rose's constant yearning for Dimitri but Rose tells him it’s both that and the fact that they are so different and he depends on her too much, saying that she is his anchor to life. Rose spends the remainder of her convalescence healing and being with Dimitri. As Lissa is crowned the new queen, she shares a humorous look with Rose in the crowd. Rose, embracing Dimitri and feeling happier than ever with her love and Lissa's triumph, tells him she thinks that the future will be great. Homecoming Set after Lissa becomes the Queen. Rose and Dimitri go to Russia to his see his family, where Dimitri was nervous in seeing his family again, but Rose comforts him about it. While in Russia, Dimitri contiunely drops hints and comments about wanting to settle down and get married to Rose. But she wants to have a least a "2" in front of her age before she thinks about marrying Dimitri, despite she knows that she wants to marry him. Yeva also hints it repeatingly, exciting the Belikov sisters. Bloodlines According to Rose to Sydney Sage in Palm Springs, she told Sage that she and Dimitri are together but they are both disappointed that they couldn't properly settle down and spend time together as a proper couple. But otherwise, they are happy to be together and finally have a proper romantic relationship, but is also possible that many Moroi and even Dhampir's look down on their love affair. The Golden Lily Dimitri Belikov has come to Palm Springs with Sonya Karp to figure out experiements of the element of Spirit. Dimitri is seen to mention Rose a lot and misses her terribly. As when Sonya, Dimitri and Sydney went to a restaurant he got a phone call from Rose he is seen to smile and talk to her lovingly, according to Sydney. The Indigo Spell Both Dimitri and Rose attend Sonya and Mikhail's wedding, where Rose is a bridesmaid and Dimitri is on guard. During the wedding reception holding each other arm-in-arm, and dancing with each other as according to Sydney they look lovingly at each other. She also comments that they are an amazing couple as they match through hair and eye color and they are both incredibly attractive. In Sydney's view. The Fiery Heart Rose and Dimitri were sent to Dallas, Texas when hearing that another Strigoi had been restored back into a Dhampir. It is seen that Rose leans against Dimitri to where he wraps his arms around her when in the house watching Adrian. The Ruby Circle Rose and Dimitri visit Adrian and Sydney. They have dinner together along with Jill, Eddie and Daniella. Adrian caught a brilliant flash on Rose's finger which turned out to be her engagement ring. It's a large round diamond set into a lacy square of platinum filigree that was edged in tiny blue opals. Rose jokingly announce that she could wait for marriage until thirty. They both seem to be settled and happy. Sydney also mentioned that she's wondering how they would handle having kids since they could possibly have children on their own. They were also seen teasing each other about babies but Dimitri seriously and desperately would love a child of his own which is in his mind since Tasha offered him a relationship. Trivia *According to Mead, she always wanted to write about a teenage girl falling in love with her older mentor,causing the relationship between Rose and Dimitri to be formed. *In Last Sacrifice, ''Sydney makes comment that she literally sees the chemistry between Rose and Dimitri, even when they denied it while they searched for Lissa's half-sibling (Jill). *Mead in an interview said that Rose and Dimitri are a perfect couple as Rose is literally an outgoing, rebellious warrior woman while Dimitri is an anti-social, stronger warrior making them connected through their personalities and through their feelings. *The forbidden romance between Rose and Dimitri also makes an echo to Shakespeare famous play '''Romeo and Juliet' as Rose makes reference to this in Blood Promise;'' Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo. '' *To the fans of the series the couple is called, Romitri, which is a mixture of the two names of Rose and Dimitri. *In the film adaption of the series, Rose and Dimitri are portrayed by American actress, Zoey Deutch, and Russian actor Danila Kozlovsky. *In 2013, Rose and Dimitri won the Best Fictional Couple in a series. *In 2013, Rose and Dimitri's Lust Charm scene was voted as the most ancticipated scene in the film ''Vampire Academy. '' Photos Roza Dimitri lust charm.png|Romitri in Dimitri's room Dimitri Roza Lust CHARM.png|Romitri Lust Charm Jesse Dimitri Rose.png|Dimitri jealous of Jesse being with Rose Rose Dimitri morning training.jpg|Romitri Morning Training Dimitri and Rose discussing.jpg|Romitri discussing Rose and Dimitri lust scene.png|Romitri kissing Dimitri looking at Rose.jpeg|Dimitri looking at Rose Rose Dimitri falling in love and training.png|Romitri training/falling in love Rose hiding at school.jpg|Rose Hathaway Dimitri Alebetra figthing.jpg|awesome Dimitri-and-Rose-image-dimitri-and-rose-36300059-3000-2000.jpg Rd.jpg Lucy-fry-and-lissa-dragomir-profile.jpg|Lissa smiling Category:Dhampirs Category:Characters from Vampire Academy series Category:Guardians Category:Relationships